In a number of geographic locations, one or more services may be made available to wireless computing platform users. For example, wireless personal digital assistant (PDA) users passing a bookstore entrance may be offered access to an internet connection providing an on-sale list, as well as to an in-store printer that can be used to print coupons, search results, and inventory listings. As the quantity and variety of such service offerings increase, greater effort and resources may be required to determine precisely which services are available for use at any single location.
One solution is to create a central facility to manage access to available services. Routing all service communication traffic through such a facility, while possible, can quickly become logistically difficult. In addition, facility failures may result in the loss of service availability. On the other hand, taking the time to make inquiries into the availability of each service offered at a particular location may result in missing available services. Such an inquiry process may also operate more slowly than most consumers are willing to tolerate.